


Kathrine Pierce Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Kathrine Pierce





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to tell them to stop!” Jeremy snapped.  
“But she’d be stuck in there to.” Bonnie pointed out and you rolled your eyes.  
“I’ll be fine just hang on.” You sighed and tossed your mask down as you hurried up to the room where your brothers were fighting. “Stop!”  
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” Damon growled and you rolled your eyes.

“Just trust me you don’t want to do anything until your little witch figures something out.” You sighed and pulled Damon off Katherine. “just trust me brother, she’s playing a trick.” You glared at Katherine as she sat down.  
“Well darling I’d say thank you but we both know you prefer it when I call you my good girl.” Katherine drawled and you had to bite your cheek to stoop yourself from attacking her. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t your brothers know… seems like an awfully big secret to keep from your twin all these years, guess you aren’t as close as he thinks.”

“What’s she talking about?” Damon asked and you sighed.  
“Nothing, she’s just being problematic.” You growled and you pouted a little.  
“You know Damon I’m not sure who preferred to have their legs wrapped around my head, your baby brother or your twin.” She smiled when both brothers turned to look at you.  
“You and her… why?” Damon snapped.

“I don’t know.” You admitted and Kathrine tutted.  
“Oh, now sweetie don’t insult me, it was fun, meaningless sex, we both had fun and no one got the slightest bit upset over any silly feelings.” She gave your brothers a pointed look and you were sure they were about to snap her head off.

“How… why… you don’t even like… you did not… with her.” Damon spluttered and you had to swallow the giggle threatening to escape you.  
“Oh Damon, the things she and I did, little Steffie would keel over in a dead faint.” Katherine hummed, looking like a bored cat.  
“We should get Bonnie to let us out, she’s only going to taunt us.” You pointed out.  
“What is it with our enemies first Elijah and now Katherine?” Stefan teased and you smirked as you clocked onto what he was doing.

“Not as good as Kol, you were right Katherine it is fun to play with brothers.” You glanced at her and she glared at the three of you.  
“Don’t think I’ll fall for you game Stefan, I didn’t fall for her so why would I care who she’s been with?” Katherine pointed out.  
“Didn’t you have a thing with Lexi for a little while?” Damon joined in with a smirk and you giggled.  
“Oh, Stefan got so mad!” You grinned and Katherine seemed bristle with irritation.

“Excuse me, I was her first so don’t go giving credit to bloody Mikaelson’s and Stefan’s odd little friends.” Katherine pouted and you flashed your brother’s a smug smirk.  
“I don’t know you should give Elijah some credit, all wound up and the suit comes off, then bam.” You said in a sing song voice.  
“Probably got his suit tailored to tight.” Damon chuckled and you nodded.  
“So, you two aren’t mad that she had me?” Katherine asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

“She’s my twin we share a lot of things, including unpleasant memories like you.” Damon shoved his hands in his pocket as you leant against Stefan.  
“Yeah, they have a new plaything, looks a lot like you but she’s an updated model, her bitch mode has a compassion switch.” You flashed her a Damon smile and she growled.  
“Darling I will keep you out of my evil plans but keep it up and you’ll be right at the top of my list.” She warned and you chuckled.  
“Good for you darling, you’re not even on mine.” You watched as her face fell and he mind started to try and figure out a way to play you against your brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathrine smiled when she approached you, of course you’d be out in the woods, trying to become one with your ancestors. It was a topic of her playful teasing that would always leave you infuriated with the vampire.  
“You know they don’t care.” She said when you failed to address her.  
“What do you want Katherine?” You huffed at her, squinting and shielding your eyes from the bright sun that illuminated her.

“The sun, moon and the stars, immortality… oh wait I have that.” She laughed and flopped down next to you.  
“If you don’t want anything go bother someone else.” You sighed.  
“Well I was just passing by while looking for a snack and here you were, all snack able.” She pouted and pretended to nip at your neck.  
“Damon will kill you if he finds out you’ve been drinking from me.” You mumbled when she kissed your neck.

“He’ll kill you for being friends with me.” She snapped back.  
“We’re not friends Katherine.” You despite biting back a moan.  
“And yet whenever I’m bored or your stressed we find our way to each other.” She sighed.  
It didn’t take long for her to pin you to the ground, lips coating you in kisses before becoming irritated that you were clothed. She tugged your shirt off, paying no mind to where she was and began covering your body with love bites, eventually trailing down to the top of your jeans which she tugged off.

It didn’t take long for the both of you to be angrily moving against each other, her clothes being tugged off to, you spent the afternoon in the sun touching and kissing. Each touch bringing the other closer to the edge as you moaned and tugged her down to you.  
“If you cum for me I’ll give you a clue to help your little team.” Kathrine whispered in your ear.  
You whimpered as she bit into your shoulder, drinking the blood that dribbled down, allowing the ecstasy of her venom flow over you as her fingers hit all the right spots, your eyes rolling back as you did just what she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on guys we’ll be late.” Caroline sighed and walked into Elena’s bedroom to find the two of you lay on her bed on your phones.  
“Do we have to Caroline?” You sighed and she rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah why do we even have to go?” Elena sighed and rolled so her head was rested on your shoulder as you both watched Caroline put her hands on her hips.  
“Fine.” She sighed and climbed onto the bed with you taking pictures on her phone of the two of you.

The three of you spent most of the night messing around, watching videos, and sending goofy pictures to people. You really weren’t sure when you ended up kissing Elena, or when Caroline started pushing your shirt up so she could kiss up your stomach.  
“Well isn’t this fun.” A chuckle jerked all of you away from each other and Kathrine smiled from her lounged spot on the windowsill.  
“What do you want?” Elena pouted and Kathrine rolled her eyes.

“Well seeing as my best friend was missing from the party I went to find her, now are you going to let me in, or make me mad by not asking me to play?” Kathrine smirked and stretched, rolling in like a cat when Elena relented.  
Your eyes widened when she was suddenly on top of you, her soft perfume taking over your senses as Caroline moved between your legs, pushing up the skirt of your dress and looping her fingers into your panties, while Elena teased your neck with her teeth.

“Oh Darling, we are going to have quite the night.” Kathrine hummed as she moved to shove your shirt off and kiss the exposed flesh while Elena kissed and nibbled your neck and teased your clit, letting Caroline’s tongue work over your core, leaving you moaning and unable to convey anything other than bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

“This must be the girl you’re all pinning over.” You grumbled as you strode over to Elijah and Katherine as Klaus stomped off in a mood.  
“Sister?” Elijah said carefully, hoping you would keep your spitfire temper in check and provide your charming character instead.  
“Sister? There is another one of you?” Katherine asked flirtatiously. When she turned her breath caught in her throat. If your siblings were beautiful then Katherine would be doing you a dishonour to say you were anything short of perfection.  
“Really Elijah?” You said with an eye roll as you realised why Katherine’s face was so familiar.

“It is my extreme pleasure to meet you… Katherine and you are?” She asked as she shoved her hand out for you to shake politely. She pulled it back to play with her skirt when you gave her hand an assessing look of displeasure and looked at Elijah before flashing a dazzling smile.  
“The pleasure is all yours, I am sure.” You said with a sharp twist to your words. Katherine’s smitten smile fell and while you strolled onward through the garden believing you’d defeated her adoration, she fixed you with a determined look, straightened her skirt and huffed as she turned and pouted to Elijah who had to stop himself rolling his eyes.

“She does not enjoy my company?” She said sweetly and Elijah chuckled as he fiddled with his cuff.  
“I am most sure she does and will. My sister is not one to be so delighted by a pretty face.” Elijah muttered, smiling when Katherine clasped her hands together and smiled as if he had just set before her the world's greatest challenge. Of course she would seduce you, win you over and enchant you. It was just her way! With a polite curtsy she left Elijah, plans to capture you already rushing through her mind.

******************************************************************

“You must go!” You instead. Katherine folded her arms as she shook her head, watching you pack a trunk for her. “I’ve completed the carriage driver, he won't stop until you’re far away enough that Klaus will have to hunt you down.”  
“I will not go! I won't leave you to his temper.” She insisted as she rounded the bed you’d set her trunk on as you snapped the straps together.  
“I am the favoured sister. I will be spared, as long as he does not find out about…” You trailed off and sighed.  
“As long as he does not know that you love me and have helped me flee. Exactly why I will not let you help me run!” She snapped and glanced at the door when shouting could be heard.

You rushed her to the next room and opened one of the windows. “You can climb down from here. There is a friend of mine that will help you get to a cabin in the woods. I’ll come for you and help you, I give you my word. I’ve had enough of Niklaus.” You admitted and she smiled, kissing you sweetly before nodding and agreeing as the door to the room burst open.  
Stepping back in you glanced at Elijah who was looking testy. “Is there something you want brother?”  
“Well I would like to know where Katherine has gone.” Klaus snapped, grabbing the trunk on your bed and tearing it open. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she is?”  
“Why would I?” You said coldly, glaring at Niklaus who smirked.  
“Well sister lets not lie about the fact that the doppelganger captured your heart. Is there anything you wouldn’t do for her?” He asked carefully. When you rolled your eyes and sighed, trying to push past Klaus you felt something stable at your chest, with a gasp you had just enough time to glance at the dagger in your chest before collapsing into Klaus’ waiting arms.

*****************************************

“You’re too late.” Kathrine hissed as she glared up at Klaus. “I’m like you now. Any minute (Y/N) will be here and we’ll leave together.”  
“I doubt that.” Klaus said, grandstanding as he glanced behind him at Elijah who was waiting patiently, hoping he could convince Klaus to undagger you. Katherine took the chance to move further away, at least she could attempt at a head start when she fled. “(Y/N) will not be seeing you for a while.”  
“What?” Katherine said in almost a whisper. You’d promised you’d come for her, surly that meant you would find her, you wanted to be free from your siblings. Or so you’d said.

“Niklaus, this is a new shade of cruelty.” Elijah said gently, hoping Klaus wouldn’t finish the doubt in you he was setting out for Katherine.  
“Why lie to her Elijah. She won't be coming for Katherine, not for a very long time, if ever. I am sure she is coming to her senses as we speak, why would she leave her family for you?” Klaus turned to look at Katherine who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Klaus grinning, assuming she’d given in, his revenge started there. But something told Katherine it wasn’t right. You’d promised, given your word to find her and she had never seen your break it. Rebekah swore that your word was an oath, unbreakable. As she turned and fled she decided she would never forgive you for not coming, but something deep inside her made her swear to wait and never love again. For when you came for her and kept your promise.


End file.
